Fairy Tail: Domino Effect
by captainblue123
Summary: Team Natsu goes on a mission that leads to a whirlwind of events. Emotions and stakes are high while dynamics of relationships begin to shift. Team Natsu plus other Fairy Tail members will try to struggle to keep the world as they know it.


Disclaimer: Don't own fairy tale

Fairy Tale: Domino Effect

Slightly over a year had passed since Lucy had stepped foot into her apartment. The apartment looked, for the most part, like she remembered it although Natsu had added his mess and untidy habits to the combination. Lucy's eye twitched in annoyance realizing it was hoping for too much to come to a clean apartment but couldn't fight off the smile to forming on her lips as she thought of the fire mage. She knew the risk leaving Natsu in charge of her place for the last year.

"Natsu? Happy?" Lucy's voice filled into the empty apartment. It was far too quiet for the two to be there but out of habit she called out. It was almost dark so it was surprising to not find the two there. This was not the homecoming she had imagined for herself. With a sigh, Lucy started tidying up while she awaited the arrival of her two favorite people.

"Those two are hopeless." Lucy muttered to herself as she stepped into something she couldn't really identify.

"Yo, Happy, how come our nose runs but our feet smell?" Natsu pondered as he slowly strolled home.

"Aye!"

The duo walked in silence a little longer.

"Maybe we should go on a mission. It's been a while!" Natsu added as an afterthought to their dying conversation. Things had sure been off since Lucy had left. "You'll have to fly me there, I don't like taking the train!"

"Naye! You are too heavy, Natsu! It's like you tried to compete with Lushi since she's been away." Happy complained as he rested on Natsu's shoulder.

"Oi, you are one to talk. You look like you are one fish away from exploding! Pop goes the weasel."

Happy's response to Natsu's insult was him simply inserting his claws into the fire wizard's shoulder. Natsu didn't pay any attention to the Exceed's fury, his attention had been stolen by something much more intriguing. Natsu sniffed the air a couple more times before sprinting in the direction of their apartment with a new found enthusiasm he had been missing for the last few months.

Natsu found himself nervous as he slowly creaked open the bedroom door. Although the living room had been cleaned, it still contained no Lucy. What if this was all just a mean joke. As the door poured open, Nastu and Happy were greeted with the sight of the sleeping blonde. She had made herself comfortable in one of his giant tees. One of her now tan legs dangled off the bed and her mouth hung open. She was out.

"Always the sleeping beauty," Happy snickered in sarcasm.

"Happy, bedtime," Natsu whispered as he turned off all the lights.

"But I wanna wake Lushi up!" Happy argued with big tears in his eyes.

"We don't wanna see evil Lucy! We can wake her up first thing in the morning!" Natsu countered, fighting off a big yawn.

"No scary Lucy," Happy agreed as he settled in the bed next to Natsu.

Lucy couldn't turn her head. Her discomfort had forced her awake in the middle of a nice dream. She hadn't slept that well in a long time but now something was messing that up. Lucy slowly opened her eyes. The sunlight had just started trickling into the tiny room. That is when Lucy noticed the weight on her cheek. A warm palm was plastered on her cheek with the fingers sprawled out at different angles across her face. Natsu. Her annoyance vanished. She gently put her hand over his and snuggled a little closer to him. It has felt like forever since she felt his warmth.

"Weird Lucy!" Natsu sleepily whispered, one of his eyes open to peer at her.

"Ah, you idiot! I was just trying to get your stupid hand off my face!" Lucy dropped her hand and fought off the blush she could feel coming to her face.

Natsu didn't remove his hand. Instead he chose to squish her cheek lightly, "I've missed you."

"I swear you have no shame," Lucy sat up and Natsu's hand dropped. "I've missed you too, idiot."

"They liiiike each other." Happy purred from his corner in the bed, his eyes still closed.

"Can it, cat!" Lucy squealed as she almost fell off the bed.

Somethings never change.

Just an introduction what is to come although I am not too sure where this is headed lol but it includes the whole gang. Also Lucy leaving will be better explained coming up.


End file.
